Nobodies DO Have Hearts
by GrimmXEchelonXShipperXNut
Summary: This takes place around the time Roxas decides to leave Organization XIII. This is a fic about Axel and Roxas. Future Yaoi May Be Seen. Don't Like, Don't Read. Better then Summary. Plz Read and Review.
1. I Just Don't Belong Here

_Aww, it's just been so long. and well, obsessed with Kingdom Hearts again (Thanks to Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days) and I really like Axel and Roxas, especially with what I saw in the new game. CAN'T WAIT!! Umm...anywho._

_This kinda came out of no where, and thought it'd be cool for a KH short story. _

_Also, it's been forever since I wrote, so forgive me if anything is screwed up. _

_ENJOY! Read and Review!!  
_

---

**Kingdom Hearts**

**Nobodies DO Have Hearts**

"**I Just...Don't Belong Here..."**

Fast breathing and quick steps were heard in the huge dark room, of the castle of Organization XIII. The moon shined down through the windows covering half the room in moonlight while the rest was covered in darkness. Standing in the middle of the room, in a long black robe was Roxas. He went through the room as though gliding, his steps were light and his feet barely stayed in one spot longer then a minute. He moved forward, then backwards and he even twirled at times. In his black gloved hands were his weapons, the Keyblades. The Keyblades he was destined to hold in his hands, the weapons that completed his dance. As he twirled and stepped he would swing the Keyblades, they moved as one, as one would go up the other would follow.

Turning towards the windows, Roxas brought down both the Keyblades and he blinked as they clashed with Chakrams and looking up his gaze was met with Axel's. "Can't learn much training alone ya know." With a smirk Axel quickly pulled away and he took a few steps back as Roxas did and both raised there weapons. "What do you want Axel?" Looking quietly over Roxas, Axel raised both Chakrams and both slowly began to burst into flames. "You know what I want Roxas...." Roxas could only blink and Axel quickly charged forward and there weapons clashed and quickly they began to swing wildly at each other. Sparks and flames flew from both Keyblades and the Chakrams as the four weapons were swung and both members moved quickly through the room. Both moved at the same pace and both dodged and missed each other by inches with each attack.

The battle seemed like it'd go on forever, Roxas pushed off from the floor dodging a head on attack and he launched himself into the air. Raising the Keyblades, he stretched them out to his side and as his feet met the ceiling he pushed off and dove fast towards Axel putting his Keyblades down in front of him. Axel stood watching every move. Gripping the Chakrams tightly, he twirled both and as Roxas came down, he launched himself up and the two clashed and as the small explosion of fire vanished, the four weapons were now locked together and both members twirled through the air falling to the floor. As Roxas struggled and pulled on the Keyblades, Axel looked over him smirking, then he brought his legs forward and he wrapped them around Roxas's waist and leaning back he pulled hard on the Chakrams and they ripped away from the Keyblades and in one swift movement, he swung both forward again and hit Roxas hard in the chest then he let him drop to the ground as he flipped backwards, and he soon landed softly a few feet from Roxas.

The room was quiet except for the gasp of air coming from both men. Slowly turning, the Chakrams vanished slowly as Axel twirled them then his hands dropped and he slowly walked over to Roxas. "I want to talk to you...about, what you are planning to do." Ignoring the Keyblades at his side, Roxas painfully pushed himself up and he looked over...letting the shadow from his hood and his bangs cover his eyes. "I don't plan to do anything...I don't know what you are talking about..." Axel stopped sighing softly and he shook his head.

"Don't play games with me, you know what I'm talking about!"

"I'm not doing anything!"

"You are planning on leaving!"

With those words the two fell quiet and Roxas formed his hands into fist turning his head away. Sighing, Axel walked over and he grabbed one of the Keyblades that was sticking out of the floor and he jerked it out but before he could do much else it vanished and appeared in Roxas's left hand and he gripped it softly. "I've been watching you lately...you aren't acting like yourself. You've been distant from everyone...especially me. You don't talk to anyone and you tend to stay out of business when we are sent out. Sure you train but you don't do it for the organization, so...your obviously doing it for when you leave."

Roxas said nothing and he slowly moved the Keyblade, then he lift it up and he sighed looking over it. "I'm tired of this Axel....I don't want to be here anymore...I just..." With a sigh, he slowly stood up, using the Keyblade for support and he turned to Axel, keeping his eyes hidden. "Don't belong here..."

---

_Honestly I'm not sure if the Organization XIII has a castle, cause, it's been awhile since I've played the game. But hey, it's my story ya know so I'm going with it wither you like it or not!!! lol. And like I said it's been awhile, so sorry if anything is wrong or if things are to bundled up. but, please look over that and hope you enjoyed!!!! Read and Review Plz!!!_


	2. I Don't My Heart Does

_Thank you for the review!!! Lol, Really though. _

_Here is chapter two. It's not as long as the first, but I like it anyway  
_

**Kingdom Hearts**

**Nobodies DO Have Hearts**

"**I Don't...My Heart Does"**

Axel jumped at the words, though he knew it already, just hearing it come from Roxas hurt the most. He slowly formed his hands into fist, then he shook his head and stepped forward. "What's got you thinking like that!? Did one of the other members hurt you or something...if that's the case I'll stop them and everything will be just fine!"

Roxas quickly shook his head looking up some. "No one is hurting me...I've been here long enough, I'm gaining nothing. It's the same thing over and over again...there isn't any point to this." As he spoke, he raised the Keyblade and he looked over it. "We fight and fight...and for what...No one knows, at least, no one will tell me." Turning the Keyblade he gazed over it slowly, then he gripped it tightly. "Worse of all....is this stupid thing!!" Quickly he threw the Keyblade and it hit the ground and bounced a way and landed in front of Axel, but just as fast as it hit the ground it vanished and appeared back in Roxas's hand. Shaking his head, he dropped his hand to the side softly gripping it. "No one tells me a damn thing about this and why I'm the supposed chosen one...No one!!"

Quietly Axel looked up to Roxas. His head was down, his hair continued to cover his eyes. When they first met, Roxas was a lost child, he didn't know what the world was all about and he was dragged into the Organization with the thought he was honestly used for this, this is what he was born for. Axel lowered his gaze to the Keyblade. Without much of a choice, the Keyblade was basically thrown at Roxas. He wasn't given much of a reason why, except for the usual "You are the Chosen One" Nonsense. Axel sighed and he looked back up to Roxas. "So...If someone gave you answers, would that make you stay?"

Roxas only shrugged softly, not looking up and he looked over the Keyblade. "With the answer I still wouldn't have a reason to stay...we can't stay in something forever. Eventually you've gotta retire. And that time is now..." He quickly turned away and began to walk off, but then he stopped. "Axel...Why do you care so much?" He raised his head and looked over, Axel was silent and he shrugged softly raising his hand some.

"I...I don't know why. Honestly...It's not me, I don't care...I shouldn't! But..." Sighing, he let his hand drop and he looked up quietly. "I don't...Okay, My heart does..." Roxas blinked softly, then turning his head away his grip tightened on the Keyblade and he softly began to shake.

_Like I said...Not as long. But I just wanted it to end that way. Keep a look out for the next Chapter soon. Again, Thanks For Reviewing!! and Reading of course lol_


	3. If We Didn't You Wouldn't Be Crying

_Again, thanks for the reviews. _

_So, Here it is lady and germs, the last chapter. This one is my fav out of the three so hope you enjoy it as much as I did and do._

_----  
_

**Kingdom Hearts**

**Nobodies Do Have Hearts**

"**If We Didn't, You Wouldn't Be Crying"**

Axel stepped forward some, gripping his chest softly. "That enough should get you.." Before he could finish Roxas's laughter was heard and Axel looked and Roxas had his hand on his stomach as he leaned forward some laughing. Turning Roxas looked over Axel quietly, and his hand dropped. "Your heart does?...What heart Axel?" As he spoke he slowly stepped towards Axel, the Keyblade held loosely in his hand. "We don't have hearts..." With those words he quickly raised the Keyblade and he charged forward and quickly brought it down, but Axel easily stepped to the side dodging and Roxas continued to swing it, causing Axel to step backwards.

"None of us do! So don't you dare lie to me like that!!!" Raising the Keyblade he thrust it forward and slammed Axel into the wall and everything between the two fell quiet. The end of the Keyblade was against the wall, only an inch from Axel's side. Again, Roxas's bangs covered his eyes and softly he began to shake, tightening his grip on the Keyblade. "You've been here longer then me...I'm sure...a million times you've been told...we don't, and never will have hearts...So...So don't tell me your feeling anything like that!!"

Axel watched him quietly, then he sighed softly and he crossed his arms leaning back some, ignoring the Keyblade at his side. "Anyone saying we don't have hearts...doesn't mean anything. For all we know those could just be words." He raised his right hand and gripped his chest softly looking to the side. "If I didn't have one, I wouldn't be so hurt by your decision...I wouldn't care, I'd let you go. I'd be so cold hearted I'd throw you out myself!!" Dropping his hands to his side, he grabbed the Keyblade and he pushed it away from him and stood up straight, keeping a hold of the Keyblade, just in case. "But I just can't...I can't just sit back and let you leave, it would hurt to much..."

Not bothering to look up or fight with Axel, he let the Keyblade be held by him as he held it loosely in his hand again. "What proof is there that they ARE just words...Has it ever beaten, has it ever ached...has..." Listening, the more Roxas spoke, the more Axel could hear his voice crack and looking, Roxas now had his hand over his mouth, looking down even more, and he was shaking. Not only was it noticeable, he could feel it through the Keyblade, that Roxas's hand slowly slipped away from. "Has it...ev..er broken...!!" The words came out innocent and small, and if they hadn't been standing in the moonlight shining in...Axel would of never noticed the sparkle of the tears that dropped to the floor, and if they weren't so close, he wouldn't of heard the soft whimpers of the now crying boy. "How...How could you possibly know the feeling of..of a heart...H..how!? Over and Over...We are told we DON'T have a heart!!" Closing his eyes, Roxas dropped to his knees and he closed his eyes tightly as more tears fell and his body shook even more, beside him the Keyblade clattered to the floor. "Yet...you act like you know the feeling...you lie to me like that...How..could you!?" Roxas could no longer speak as his body was taken over by grieve and sadness, his body shook, and his face was wet from the many tears that fell from his eyes. Quietly, Roxas nealed down to one knee, and he took a hold of Roxas's head and he slowly made him look up.

"Right now, is proof that they aren't just words. We do have hearts. If we didn't..." With his thumbs he pushed the hood of the Organization coat back and it dropped back, revealing the face the shadows hid well that night, and revealing more tears the moon couldn't show. "You wouldn't be crying..." Slowly Roxas opened his eyes, they sparkled in the moonlight and from the tears that just couldn't stop, he looked over Axel, then he shook his head and he closed them again but before he could look down, Axel put his gloved hand under his chin and with his other he put it to his mouth and with his teeth he pulled off his other glove then he put it to Roxas's face and he slowly wiped away the falling tears. "You're feeling exactly what I'm feeling, you really don't want to go..."

"I..I don't have a choice..."

"Yes you do, stay...why do you have to leave in the first place."

"Why should I even have to stay!?

Even without a heart, a pain hit Axel in the chest hard and he shook his head. "Roxas...I don't want you to go..." Placing both hands on Roxas's face again, Axel leaned in close and he kissed him softly on the lips. It only lasted a second, but to both, it locked a life long love.

When the next day came, the two members were no where in sight, but resting in the middle of the room pinned to the floor was one of Axel's Chakrams, and right through the middle of it was one of Roxas's Keyblades. Like the kiss last night, that locked the love, the two weapons locked there life long friendship.

---

_I'm not good at fighting scenes so sorry if that one was a little off or something, I tried, and liked it. Lol this story isn't about fighting anyway!! So, Hope you enjoyed and thank you all for reading and the reviews. See ya next story!! _((Oh and sorry if there is bad spelling, I don't think there is, but ya know))


End file.
